Humphrey's Destiny
by AlphaAndOmegaObssessed
Summary: Humphrey finds out what happened to his former pack, and learns he has a destiny. It is to become a GUARDIAN. Will he do it? (Read The Last Guardian, the question is already answered)


**Humphrey's Destiny: Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone, this is Humphrey's Destiny chapter 1. We left off with Humphrey being in a dream state, and he met the spirit of his father Chris. Chris tells Humphrey to follow in his ancestors' footsteps and become a guardian. Will he do that? Will he not do it and stay with what he has now? Well, those questions are already kind if answered. Just read the last 5-10 chapters of THE LAST GUARDIAN... But not yet, because this first chapter takes place where we left off in Humphrey's Origins. And the next chapter takes place where THE LAST GUARDIAN left off.**

As Humphrey returned to the world from his dream state, Kate continued to do what she was doing. Which was working on Humphrey's cock and sucking the hell out of it, and soon when he regained consciousness, he came instantly. Kate took in every drop he had to offer, and a moment later his load subsided.

"Kate?" Humphrey said as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, I'm right here," She answered. She embraced him in a hug, and didn't want to let go of the one she loved. "What did my father do to you to make you so fearful like this?"

"He made me relive that nightmare I was having, and it was to unbearable to experience...I ran when I had the chance." He explained.

"Why would he do that? It isn't like dad to do such a cruel thing."

"He said it was so I could 'remember my past' or something like that..." He then said.

"Remember your past..." Kate repeated to herself. "Oh, I know what he meant."

"What? What did it mean, Kate?"

"It's hard to explain to you, but...you were not born in this pack. This is not your birthplace." She remarked.

"What?" He said confused, "That's impossible, there's no other packs around here for miles. Where could I have come from?"

"Well, back when I was little there used to be a pack of so-called 'legendary super-wolves' who trained hard and were practically indestructible." she explained.

"But I couldn't have come from there, I'm not a super-wolf." He added confused.

"Well, actually...you did." She said. "You were a tiny pup, and you came here unconscious."

"What about my parents?" He asked. "Were they ever found?"

"Well, we're not sure about your father...but your mother was found not far from where you were found...Only that, she was..." She couldn't finish her explanation, because she knew it would hurt Humphrey more than anything.

"She was what?" He wanted to know. "Tell me."

"She was...dead" She added as she looked him in the eye, and he seen sympathy.

He looked down at the ground, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes, stinging them and streaming out like rivers. And with as much sympathy she could exert, Kate tried to apologize and embraced him again.

"No," He exclaimed as he pulled away. "Don't touch me. You knew about it and you didn't even tell me."

""Humphrey, I'm sorry. You were just a pup, and you couldn't have taken it. We didn't know how you would react." She explained.

"Oh, so just because I'm a pup or an Omega makes it so I can't take things as seriously or manly as any other wolf?!" He exclaimed.

"Humphrey I didn't mean you couldn't have taken it seriously. I meant if we told you, you would have run off or something."

"You know what? Just leave me alone from now on!" He yelled as he ran out of the den. He ran away from the one he loved.

"Humphrey, wait!" Kate called. He didn't respond, nor did he listen. He continued to run far from his world as he knew it.

Soon, he realized he was making a big mistake. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _You had everything, a loving mate, a home, and a family. Well, not quite a family. But you had it all. Why are you running from it? Turn back. No, I can't it's too late. Plus, she knew about what happened that awful day, and she didn't even tell me. I have to get away from it all._

Kate ran after him, and after a short while of running she caught up to him.

"Humphrey, please don't do this. I love you!" She tried convincing him to stop. But it came to no prevail. Humphrey, turning his head and seeing Kate chasing him, sped up and Kate did the same. They ran for minutes, but it felt like days to them.

"Humphrey, please stop." Kate cried as she continued her chase. Eventually Humphrey couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Kate, and took up a position indicating he was engaging her into a fight.

"Humphrey, what in the world are you doing?" She asked, but before she could ask again, Humphrey pounced at her. He landed on her, and bared his fangs. He growled, and Kate was greatly frightened. Her worst nightmare had come true.

"Humphrey don't do this," She repeated. "I love you." With that, she let tears stream down her face. She began sobbing, accepting certain death from the one she loved the most. But death never came. She opened her eyes to see the old Humphrey. Teeth un-bared, his ears flat. He finally returned to himself, and couldn't believe what he was going to do. He knew this was the worst mistake of his life, for it jeopardized his relationship with the love of his life.

He then began to cry too, for he didn't mean to do what he was doing just a moment before. They then took one another into each other's arms, sobbing into each others' chests.

"I'm so sorry Kate," He cried, "I didn't mean to do this."

After a few long moments of grief, they stood up. Sniffling, they returned to their den. When they arrived, they laid down while being in each other's arms. It was getting late, and they would have to settle the situation that was at hand in the morning. Until then, they slept. The love was still there, just that it was kind of awkward since Humphrey almost left Kate.

**Well, how do you all like chapter 1 of Humphrey's Destiny? Leave a review or PM me. Oh, and just so you know, the next chapter takes place after this one in the beginning, but then goes to after THE LAST GUARDIAN. Well, like I said. PM me on how I did or leave a review. Peace.**


End file.
